Cita Y Helado
by Regdar Blackstrand
Summary: Después de no casi no verse por sus vidas estudiantiles. Touko y Yuu salen a una simple cita que hará a Yuu darse cuenta de cuanto hasta donde quiere llegar con Touko.
1. Capítulo 1

_**Diclaimer: Los personajes de Yagate Kimi ni Naru no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nakatani Nio.**_

* * *

Cita y Helado.

Regdar Blackstrand.

* * *

1\. Una Cita Normal.

* * *

—No puedo creer que lograrás convencer a mi familia de permitir que me secuestraras —dice Yuu, caminando al lado de Nanami Touko, quien, muy pegada a ella, sonríe con suficiencia.

—Realmente fue bastante fácil teniendo la ayuda de Rei-chan —explica Touko, entrelazando su brazo izquierdo con el derecho de su novia—. Además, estás serían las primeras vacaciones que pasaremos haciendo turismo como una pareja.

Yuu suspira en derrota, honestamente, a ella le agrada la idea de salir y hacer turismo con Touko, pero su hermana mayor no le permitirá escuchar el final de sus burlas una vez regrese.

Mira hacia adelante, observando la nieve cubrir las calles con la blancura de la época. No puede evitar perderse en sus recuerdos, sin poder creer que hace más de un año atrás, ella y su senpai de cabello negro empezaron a salir oficialmente.

Tres meses después del malentendido del _"lo siento"_ , fue que la inalcanzable Nanami Touko se paró frente a ella y se le confesó en medio del campus. Yuu nunca creyó que podría llegar a pasar tal vergüenza al ser el centro de atención de medio cuerpo estudiantil.

—Además —prosigue la pelinegra, haciendo un puchero—, desde que eres de tercer año, has captando mucho el interés de parte de las de primer y segundo año.

Yuu le da una mirada inexpresiva.

—Algunos son antiguos compañeros y kohai del club de softball y que, de alguna forma, me llegaron a admirar en mi estadía en el club. Los demás son personas con las que tengo que interactuar por mi papel en el consejo estudiantil. En cambio, a ti se te han confesado varias veces a pasar de saber que tienes pareja.

—¿Celosa?

—Para nada, confío en ti, se que no harías nada que pudiese lastimarme.

Touko se remueve incómoda.

—Pero ya te he lastimado antes.

La menor suspira con pesadez al saber a que se refiere su novia.

—También fue mi culpa, malinterprete ese _"lo siento"_ y salí corriendo antes de permitir que dijeras algo más —dice con tranquilidad—. Ambas tuvimos la culpa, ninguna sabía que hacer debido a la inexperiencia, las dos sufrimos por ello, así que deja eso en el pasado. Estamos juntas ahora, todo resultó bien al final, eso es lo importante.

La brillante sonrisa de la pelinegra es la mejor recompensa para ella. Si bien no es tan expresiva, e incluso podía llegar a ser un tanto fría, amaba hacerla sonreír.

Para Yuu, la felicidad de Touko es suficiente para mejorar su estado de ánimo. No importa lo estresante o caótico que es su día, una simple sonrisa de su novia, mejora todo.

Siguen caminando, disfrutando de la suave brisa fresca y de una agradable conversación. A pesar de su vestimenta un poco ligera: pantalones negros y camisa manga blanca, zapatos deportivos negros y una chaqueta verde con capucha; a Yuu no parece afectada por las bajas temperaturas. En cambio, Nanami Touko esta abrigada con un grueso abrigo café, pantalones azules y botas altas.

Continúan mirando los alrededores, hasta que la atención de la pelinegra es captada por un lugar en específico.

—¡Vayamos ahí, Yuu! —exclama, señalando el lugar.

—¿En serio? ¿Un local de helados? —pregunta con un leve indicio de incredulidad. Los ojos grises la miran con emoción, como un niño en una juguetería. Yuu se ríe levemente, si eso hace feliz a su novia—. Bien, entonces… —su respuesta se corta abruptamente cuando una bola de nieve, salida de la nada, la golpea en la cara, causando que de un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—¡Yuu! ¡¿Estás bien?! —musita Touko, en completo pánico, colocando sus brazos alrededor del torso de su novia.

—Estoy bien —contesta, sintiendo sus costillas oprimidas—, no soy de cristal, pero… ¿podrías soltarme? Necesito aire.

—Oh, lo siento —se apresura a soltarla, con su rostro ruborizado por la vergüenza.

—Esta bien, no es nada —la tranquiliza dándole una sonrisa—. Aún así, ¿de dónde vino eso?

Yuu mira alrededor hasta encontrarse con una chica rubia con aspecto culpable y quien le hace un gesto de disculpa. Yuu asiente con la cabeza, realmente no fue para tanto, solo la había tomado por sorpresa.

—¿Yuu?

La chica de peculiar color de cabello voltea hacia su novia, quien de vez en cuando, mira hacia el lugar donde estaba la chica rubia. Al parecer, la pelinegra también vio a la culpable de la bola de nieve.

—Esta bien, no fue nada —la vuelve a tranquilizar—. Vamos a conseguir esos helados —dice, ofreciéndole su brazo derecho, el cual es rápidamente entrelazado con los dos de Touko.

Olvidando el pequeño suceso de Yuu siendo atacada por una bola de nieve, las dos se dirigen hacia el local de helados. Ambas riendo mientras recuerdan aquella salida en el acuario, la primera cita que tuvieron.

* * *

—Urgh —se queja Yuu, con una mano sobre su frente mientras la otra sostiene una cuchara. El clima era lo suficientemente frío para calar en los huesos, no comprendía como su senpai podía pedir helado. Pero, al levantar la mirada y ver a su novia disfrutando con felicidad de su helado, hace que todo valga la pena.

—¡Delicioso! —exclama Touko. Yuu le da la razón, incluso si eso causa que su cerebro funcione menos, el sabor es realmente exquisito—. ¿Cómo esta el tuyo?

—¿Por qué no lo averiguas por ti misma? —dice, extendiendo la cuchara con un poco de su helado de menta. Su novia se sonroja hasta las orejas—. No tienes problemas con los besos, ¿qué diferencia hay con una indirecto?

La pelinegra se remueve un poco antes de aceptar gustosa el helado que su pareja le ofrece. Aún después de más de un año de noviazgo, Nanami Touko sigue avergonzándose por las muestras de afecto de parte de Yuu, quien no tiene ningún problema con ello.

—Eres demasiado tímida —comenta con una sonrisa, permitiendo que Touko siga tomando cucharadas de su helado—, no deberías de avergonzarte por cosas tan simples que normalmente hacen las parejas —ella toma un poco del helado de la pelinegra.

—Es solo que… nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que me enamorase de alguien. De sentir tal felicidad por el simple hecho de que estés aquí conmigo —dice con su rostro ruborizado.

Esta vez es Yuu quien se sonroja levemente, su corazón late un poco más rápido. Se rasca la nuca y desvía la mirada un tanto avergonzada.

—¿Lo ves? —chilla Touko—. Tú también te has sonrojado.

En un acto de valentía, se levanta, toma asiento al lado de Yuu y le da un suave golpe con su codo; la ojimarrón le devuelve el golpe. Esto se repite en varias ocasiones antes de que las dos comiencen a reírse.

Entre bromas, ligeros empujones divertidos y sonrojos de Touko, pasan casi una hora en el local. Es ahí donde deciden que es momento de seguir recorriendo la ciudad.

Yuu paga la cuenta y toma de la mano a la pelinegra, quien parece tratar de controlar su emoción y no empezar a chillar como una tetera hirviendo.

Caminan sin prisa por las calles cubiertas de nieve, poniéndose al día con sus vidas estudiantiles y de otras trivialidades. Debido a que Touko está en su primer año de universidad y Yuu en su segundo de estudios medios, se les dificulta tener tiempo para verse. Sin embargo, eso no evita que estén en constante contacto por medio de llamadas y mensajes.

Yuu no puede evitar recordar lo nerviosa que estaba el día en que decidió decirle a su familia y amigas sobre su vida amorosa. Si bien, Akari, Koyomi y Rei tomaron bien la noticia, su familia necesitó un poco más se tiempo en digerirlo. Aunque al final todos acabaron aceptando a Nanami Touko en la familia.

Lo padres de su senpai, sin embargo, fueron un poco más difíciles. Pero cuando descubrieron que ella fue una de las principales causas por la que dejó atrás su obsesión de convertirse en Mio, la aceptaron gustosos.

—Yuu —el llamado de la mayor la saca de sus pensamientos. Se voltea a verla y se topa con el rostro serio de su novia—, ¿y si nos casamos?

Yuu parpadea confundida, a su cerebro le toma varios segundos el captar la pregunta deslizada de los labios de su pareja.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclama, sintiendo la sangre subir a su rostro.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

—Mi madre me mataría si me casara sin que ella esté presente —dice mientras un escalofrío recorre su espalda. Su madre puede ser la mujer más cálida del mundo, pero molesta da mucho miedo—. ¿En verdad quieres quedarte viuda antes de que tengamos la oportunidad de tener la luna de miel?

Las palabras se deslizan de su boca antes de pensarlas bien. Es solo hasta después que se arrepiente de haber usado esas palabras en específico. Pero ya es demasiado tarde, Touko hace un sonido como si su alma abandonara su cuerpo y cae de rodillas de una forma dramática.

Yuu se reprende mentalmente, debe pensar mejor las cosas antes de decirlas a Touko.

—T-Touko, por favor levántate, estás atrayendo la atención —suplica con una risa nerviosa al ver que los transeúntes se han detenido a observar lo que pasa.

Touko se enrosca más sobre si misma, murmurando un poco alto una y otra vez la palabra que se ha quedado prendida en su mente _"luna de miel"_. Yuu intenta nuevamente hacer que su novia reaccione, pero lo único que logra es que Touko se hunda aún más.

Con un suspiro, acepta su destino, coloca sus brazos de forma estratégica en el cuerpo de la pelinegra y la levanta. La mantiene de manera que Touko se sostenga contra su cuerpo y, pese a los casi diez centímetros de diferencia; logra medio cargarla hasta el hotel donde se hospedan.

Si bien ese no es el final que Yuu esperaba para concluir la cita, admite que ha disfrutado de cada segundo. Mientras camina, con Touko recuperándose lentamente desastre sin ceremonias en que se convirtió; la idea sigue en su mente.

Ella ya tiene dieciocho años, ha madurado y ve las cosas de otra manera. Puede que el matrimonio aún sea un tema que no esta en su lista de prioridades; pero tampoco es como si nunca fuese a hacerlo.

Realmente, cuando el momento llegue, quiere ser ella quien se lo proponga a Nanami Touko.

* * *

 _ **Bien, nuevamente vengo aquí con otra historia de Yagate Kimi ni Naru, esta vez, una un tanto romántica. Será corta, dos o tres capítulos serán los que conformarán esta historia.**_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Yagate Kimi ni Naru no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nakatani Nio.**

* * *

 _Cita y Helado._

 _Regdar Blackstrand._

* * *

 _2\. Idea No Tan Lejana._

* * *

Yuu puede sentir la mirada de Rei sobre ella. Incluso si no la ve, esta segura de que su hermana mayor tiene la sonrisa más divertida de todas; esperando el momento indicado para atacar.

Suspira por cuarta vez en los últimos veinte minutos, apoyando sus brazos sobre el mostrador de la librería Fujishiro, propiedad de su familia. ¿Por qué no puede dejar de pensar en Touko? Desde que regresaron de sus vacaciones hace dos años, donde hicieron turismo en la capital; su novia de cabello negro ha invadido sus pensamientos con mayor frecuencia.

Solo han pasado dos meses sin verse, pero debe admitir que la extraña mucho. Después de que ella entrara a la universidad, su trabajo a medio tiempo y su ayuda ocasional en la biblioteca; y Touko ocupada con la universidad y la compañía teatral; no han podido verse en ninguna ocasión.

Las largas conversación por celular no son lo mismo que estar cara a cara, tampoco los mensajes; simplemente, Yuu siente que no es suficiente. Sin embargo, la añoranza no es el único sentimiento que ha experimentado últimamente.

Mira alrededor y aprovecha que no hay clientes en ese momento, saca su celular; el cual, al desbloquear, muestra una fotografía de Nanami Touko sonríe con el atardecer iluminándola aún más. No puede evitar la sonrisa que se apodera de sus labios, desconectándose del mundo mientras admira la belleza de su novia.

Incluso con casi cuatro años de noviazgo, aún le es difícil de creer que haya flechado a una mujer tan hermosa por dentro y por fuera como lo es Nanami Touko.

—Bonita, ¿no es así? —la voz de Rei susurra suavemente en el oído de Yuu, quien mira el fondo de pantalla por encima de su hombro.

—Hermosa —responde Yuu de forma automática. A su mente le toma más de diez segundos procesar quien esta detrás de ella. Cuando lo hace, su corazón casi sale de su pecho, su celular se resbala de sus manos y, en un intento de atraparlo, acaba cayendo de espalda al duro suelo—. Rei-chan, no aparezcas así de la nada.

—Oye, no soy quien esta pérdida mirando la pantalla de celular —se burla, dejando escapar una risita. Extiende su brazo, ofreciéndoselo a su hermana menor para ayudarla a levantarse—. ¿Estás bien? Haz estado viendo la fotografía de Touko-chan durante un rato, con un rostro nostálgico —pregunta, entregándole una botella de agua, que la menor acepta gustosa.

Yuu respira hondo, realmente ni ella sabe con exactitud que es lo que pasa por su cabeza. Pero, quizás Rei pueda darle alguna idea.

—No lo sé —habla tras unos cuantos instantes de silencio—. Extraño a Touko, escuchar su voz ya no es suficiente; quiero verla, poder tomar su mano —vacila un poco—… besarla.

Rei le da una sonrisa comprensiva, se hace una idea de lo que pasa por la cabeza de su hermana menor. Pero, también siente que eso no es todo lo que perturba su, normalmente, calmada actitud.

—Yuu, ¿hay algo más qué te esta molestando?

Yuu tarda unos cuantos segundos en dar un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

—Si, lo he empezado a sentir no hace mucho. Se hizo las fuerte después de estar esos diez días con Touko —explica, recodando lo nerviosa que estuvo de repente al estar tan cerca de su novia, algo inusual en ella—. Es una extraña ansiedad de querer estar cerca de Touko, de tomar su mano, de abrazarla y nunca soltarla… también esa irritación que siento cada vez que un universitario no cree que yo sea su pareja —suspira, llevándose una mano al frente—. No entiendo que me esta pasando.

La sonrisa maliciosa que se forma en el rostro de Rei, le causa escalofríos. Toma un sorbo de agua de la botella, intentando prepararse para lo que su hermana esta a punto de decirle.

—¡Oh, no puedo creer que mi pequeña hermana este creciendo! —exclama la castaña, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Yuu, dándole un apretado abrazo—. Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que escuchara esas palabras provenientes de ti.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunta, sin hacer la lucha para zafarse de los brazos de la mayor.

Rei la suelta, da un par de pasos hacia atrás y, sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios, mira los ojos marrones que la observan con una leve curiosidad.

—Lo que sientes es algo normal —dice dulcemente—. Tú deseas a Touko-chan.

Yuu se atraganta con su propia saliva cuando la implicación cae sobre ella. Por primera vez, un intenso rubor se apodera de su rostro, hasta llegar a sus orejas.

—¡¿Qué?! —musita, su voz sale unas octavas más alta. El recuerdo del campamento del consejo estudiantil para la obra, donde vio desnuda a Touko, invade su mente. Sacude ese pensamiento rápidamente, como lo ha hecho en otro par de ocasiones. Intenta decir algo, pero solo logra balbucear cosas incompresibles.

—Cálmate, Yuu, no es lo que crees —la tranquiliza la mayor, riendo al ver a su estoica hermana convertirse en un desastre sin ceremonia—. Es normal sentirse así después de un tiempo de noviazgo, es parte de la evolución del amor.

—¿Evolución?

—Si. El amor va cambiando conforme avanza el tiempo. Un adolescente no ama igual que un adulto, ya que existen diferencias —explica—. Touko-chan y tú, en su adolecencia, pasaban bastante tiempo juntas, ahora que están entrando a otra etapa, la vida adulta las mantiene más ocupadas. El tiempo que tienen para ustedes dos, se ha reducido notablemente; es normal que ambas sientan esa ansiedad.

—¿Eso es malo? —pregunta preocupada.

—No exactamente. Muchas relaciones terminan después de un tiempo de haber entrado en esta etapa; pero estoy segura de que ustedes dos no caen en esa categoría. Como dije, es normal que sientas que las llamadas y mensajes no son suficientes… básicamente, te sientes insegura —coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Yuu—. Mi consejo es que hables con ella de como te sientes, seguramente ella puede estar pasando por algo similar.

Yuu baja la cabeza hacia sus brazos que están apoyados sobre el mostrador. ¿Podría ser cierto? Ella ansía la atención de Touko. Ciertamente es… extraño que ella, de todas las personas, se sienta así.

—¿Puedes cuidar la tienda, por favor? Necesito despejar mi mente —pide, levantando la cabeza para mirar los ojos marrones de su hermana.

—Por supuesto —accede Rei, sabiendo el lío mental que debe estar pasando Yuu.

Yuu se quita el delantal verde, permitiendo que Rei vea la camisa blanca de Yuu, causando que no pueda contener la risa. Ella la ignora y sale de la biblioteca, aún es temprano, por lo que decide dar un paseo, tal vez logra despejar su mente. Camina durante unos quince minutos, disfrutando de la suave brisa y la tranquilidad, cuando siente a alguien aferrarse a su brazo izquierdo.

—¡Yuu, que alegría encontrarte! —exclama una voz muy conocida para ella. Se voltea hacia la insuficiencia, sus ojos se encuentran con unos grises pertenecientes a Nanami Touko—. Justamente planeaba pasar por la librería —dice con una brillante sonrisa. Una mirada más profunda, revela que hay un tipo con ropa fina, mirándolas como un búho.

—Touko, también me alegra verte —dice con una pequeña, pero sincera sonrisa. Ignora al tipo, ella sabe que Saeki Sayaka y su novia son muy populares en la universidad. Seguramente el tipo es alguien que no tiene idea de que Nanami Touko ya tiene a alguien en su corazón.

—¿En serio? —pregunta incrédulo el hombre, interrumpiendo el momento entre ellas—. No quieres salir conmigo por que sales con… tan poca cosa.

Touko se gira abruptamente, dispuesta a decir un par de cosas al que osa llamar poca cosa a Yuu. Sin embargo, no logra hacerlo ya que su novia se adelanta.

—Largo —gruñe Yuu con voz sombría, causando que tanto Touko como el tipo se estremezcan. Normalmente ella no es así, pero esta harta de que siempre que Touko la presente como su novia, las personas la miren con incredulidad. Se siente como si no creyeran que alguien como ella pudiese salir con alguien como Nanami Touko. El hombre traga saliva y se aleja de ahí.

La menor inhala profundamente para luego voltear a ver a su novia. Su mirada esta llena de calidez y una sonrisa adorna su rostro.

—¿Estás bien?

—Si, gracias, Yuu —dice con una sonrisa—. Iba a la librería cuando me detuvo para pedir mi número y que saliese con él. No entiendo como hay personas que no aceptan una respuesta negativa, mucho menos que no captan la frase 'salgo con alguien'.

Touko sacude la cabeza y en un rápido movimiento, une sus labios con los de Yuu por unos pocos segundos. Ella frunce el ceño, inconforme; ella ha anhelado ese encuentro desde hace dos meses, su ser quiere un algo más que un tímido beso.

Lleva sus manos a la cabeza de la pelinegra y tira de ella para volver a unir sus labios; una mano en la nuca la mantiene firme contra ella. Nota como un suave gemido sale de la garganta de Touko, quien, después del schok inicial, corresponde. Sus labios se tocan una y otra vez, sus leguas juguetean, como en un ritual de fuego. Parece que ambas compiten por ver quien desborda más sentimientos con el movimiento y toques de sus labios.

—Te extrañé demasiado —confiesa Yuu con sinceridad, su respiración es errática y un leve sonrojo tiñe sus mejillas.

—Yo también te extrañé —dice Touko, dando varias respiraciones profundas, su rostro tiene un fuerte rubor y su corazón palpita fuertemente contra su pecho. Se siente avergonzada y feliz de que eso haya pasado—. ¿Yuu? —la abraza, el cuerpo de la menor esta rígido—. ¿Estás bien? —por mucho que le agradara el momento, sabe que su novia no es así.

Yuu asiente con la cabeza.

—Podemos caminar un rato —murmura, mirándola directamente a los ojos—. Por ahora, solo quiero sostener tu mano por lo que queda de resto del día.

Touko la mira con una brillante sonrisa, extendiendo su mano; la cual es tomada delicadamente por la de Yuu. Sus dedos se entrelazan a la perfección, como si hubiesen sido talladas para encajar entre si.

Caminan sin rumbo alguno, ambas poniéndose al día con lo que han hecho en esos dos meses sin verse. Inclusive si ya saben la mayor parte, sienten que, decirlo estando juntas, es mucho más especial que decirlo por teléfono.

Yuu sabe que debe de seguir el consejo de Rei y hablar con Touko respecto a los sentimientos de inseguridad y ansiedad que ha estado sintiendo. Pero, por el momento, lo único que quiere es aprovechar el tiempo.

Y es mientras observa a Touko, su bella sonrisa, sus ojos grises, el suave toque de sus manos, los finos y rosados labios; que se da cuenta del por qué se siente así. Llegan al río, aquel lugar que se ha vuelto especial para ellas; el cual fue testigo de promesas, secretos y confesiones.

—Yuu, ¿hay algo que no me están contando?

Yuu suspira, sabiendo que es tiempo de enfrentarse al problema. Así que le cuenta lo que la ha estado molestando, incluyendo lo que Rei le dijo. Le hace saber como se siente cada vez que alguien parece incrédulo de que ellas dos estén saliendo, la ansiedad de verla, de abrazarla.

Pasa al menos quince minutos sincerándose con Touko, quien la mira comprensiva y le confiesa que ella también se siente igual.

Después de que concluye la sería conversación, Yuu se da cuenta de que el peso en sus hombros de ha desvanecido. Ahora que sabe que Touko también ansia su presencia, su tiempo y atención; la extras sensación ha sido reemplazada por una cálida sensación que la hace feliz.

Un sentimiento que sabe que desea tener el resto de su vida.

 _"¿Y si nos casamos?"_

Y mientras ambas caminan tomadas de la mano de regreso a sus hogares, aquella pregunta vuelve a su mente. En aquel tiempo, hace dos años, no le tomó mucha importancia; pero, con casi veintiún años, la idea ya no le parece lejana.


End file.
